cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dossier on Victor Sieger
Overview From the Story Arc "The Rise of the Vampyri" given by Merisel Valenzuela, or Jose Escalante. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 30-35. Of the story arcs altered by the replacement of the 5th column, this is perhaps the least effected. The only major changes where the replacement of council troops and the altering of the test subjects last name to one not of German origin. Souvenir's Original Text Dossier on Victor Sieger You've kept this 5th Column dossier on Victor Sieger, the young soldier who would undergo the hideous transformation that almost began: The Rise of the Vampyri When you started the case it seemed like the same old rigmarole: the 5th Column was planning some sort of major strike. You made a pre-emptive strike against a supply base to disrupt their plans. During the attack, you found a memo indicating that the Column were preparing a new batch of its deadly vampyr troops. You raided the base mentioned in the memo, and found dozens of dossiers on candidates for the vampyr transformation. Acting on this information, you captured a number of vampyr candidates before they could be transformed. At their training base, you found troubling hints that the 5th Column was trying to produce a new type of vampyr. You went to the facility where they were testing this process, and learned that the Column was using a front company named Alderwise Genetics to do their genetic research for them. You arrived at Alderwise Genetics too late. The 5th Column had anticipated your move, and to keep their connection to Alderwise a secret, they had raided the company. They killed the researchers and made off with almost all the research data. You did, however, salvage two important files. From these files, you learned that the Column had created a new kind of vampyr that could reproduce, and that all of the research data had been transferred to a single base. With no other clues, you hit the streets. One by one the clues fell in place, and soon you knew that the location of the base where the research data had been taken. You struck the base and not only found the genetic data, but also learned the current location of the vampyr Progenitor. In the end, the Rise of the Vampyri was brought to an end in the sewers of Paragon City. In a final decisive battle you defeated the vampyr Progenitor and his guards before they could escape to South America. The vampyr Progenitor survived the battle, and is under observation at a SERAPH facility. Souvenir's Issue 3 Text Dossier on Victor Samson You've kept this Council dossier on Victor Sampson, the young soldier who would undergo the hideous transformation that almost began: The Rise of the Vampyri When you started the case, it seemed like the same old rigmarole: the Council was planning some sort of major strike. You made a pre-emptive strike against a supply base to disrupt their plans. During the attack, you found a memo indicating that the Council was preparing a new batch of its deadly vampyr troops. You raided the base mentioned in the memo, and found dozens of dossiers on candidates for the vampyr transformation. Acting on this information, you captured a number of vampyr candidates before they could be transformed. At their training base, you found troubling hints that the Council was trying to produce a new type of vampyr. You went to the facility where they were testing this process, and learned that the Council was using a front company named Alderwise Genetics to do their genetic research for them. You arrived at Alderwise Genetics too late. The Council had anticipated your move, and to keep their connection to Alderwise a secret, they had raided the company. They killed the researchers and made off with almost all the research data. You did, however, salvage two important files. From these files, you learned that the Council had created a new kind of vampyr that could reproduce, and that all of the research data had been transferred to a single base. With no other clues, you hit the streets. One by one the clues fell in place, and soon you knew that the location of the base where the research data had been taken. You struck the base and not only found the genetic data, but also learned the current location of the vampyr Progenitor. In the end, the Rise of the Vampyri was brought to an end in the sewers of Paragon City. In a final decisive battle you defeated the vampyr Progenitor and his guards before they could escape to South America. The vampyr Progenitor survived the battle, and is under observation at a SERAPH facility. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs